shokugekinosomafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taka Ishizuka/Relationships
}} Through his course of life, Taka has formed a various relationship with everyone he has met from his early childhood in his neighborhood to his high school life in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. From family and friends to rivals and adversaries, Taka's interactions with many people have helped to develop his cooking skills on his journey to become the ultimate chef. Family Kenji Ishizuka Kenji is Taka's father, who is a freelance world class chef and owner of Restaurant Ishizuka. Taka respects his father not just as a parental figure, but also as his mentor, friend and rival though Taka often gets annoyed when he makes fun of him. Taka aspires to become a great chef one day like his father and hopes to defeat him in a cooking duel, which he has yet to do. Though Kenji initially thought that Taka would give up after a few cooking duel losses as Taka was too lazy to devote himself to anything, however Taka's tenacity to try over and over convinced Kenji to give Taka some basic training, but still allowing Taka to mostly craft his version of the Ishizuka Style on his own. Polar Star Dormitory Sōma Yukihira Soma and Taka were close friends since childhood although they had different personality he often physical punish Soma for attempted to feed him his fail dishes while Taka also make fail dishes himself the two often duel each other both of them 500 Wins and Losses since the age of Seven Megumi Tadokoro Megumi was one of the first students of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation whom Taka befriended. Due to Taka's grandiose declaration at the entrance ceremony, Megumi wanted to stay far away from him as possible. However, she and Taka became good friends and became one of Taka's closest friends and loyal allies as she greatly admires and respects him for his skills, innovation, spirit and maintaining cool and focus. However, she often displays distress whenever Taka is about getting into a situation that can cost him and others dearly, often acting as his voice of reasoning. Taka, in turn, believes Megumi has the potential to become a great chef because of how warm and caring she is towards others, stating that she belongs in the academy. Yuichi Hoshikawa Satoshi Isshiki Souta Tonoyama Takuya Hatamoto Ryōko Sakaki Kaoru Hanazawa Yūki Yoshino Toko Matsui Misato Ninagawa Shun Ibusaki Zenji Marui Daigo Aoki and Shōji Satō Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals Erina Nakiri Renown for her "God's Tongue", Erina is Taka's main rival. As the current 20th seat of the Elite Twenty Council and the only first year in the Elite Twenty, Erina views herself as superior to all of her classmates. Erina sees Taka as an imperfection in her otherwise flawless world and looks down upon him mostly due to his humble, less prestigious background. In Taka's initial entrance exam in which she was the judge, she was impressed by Taka's dish, however, a mixture of her pride and Taka's cockiness caused her to reject him from the school along with Soma. Unbeknownst to Taka and Erina, her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, would later taste Taka's dish and immediately accept him into the school. At the entrance ceremony, Erina was present as Taka was introduced as one of the last minute entrants along with Soma. Though Erina tried to intimidate Taka by saying that everyone else has been in culinary education since middle school while he has not, Taka is unfazed since he has been cooking in a professional setting for 12 years, compared to the minimum 3 years of formal education training the others have. Since that day, Erina's main goal has been to make Taka's school life as miserable as possible or refute his skills such as vocally revoking Taka's participation in the Autumn Election, though the notion was overruled. Any mention of his name sends Erina into a spiral of frustration and anger. Erina also tries to make clear of their difference in status and skill, though with little success as Taka either simply taunt her or ignores it entirely and does not care about Erina's status or reputation Taka, on the other hand, is not hostile towards Erina, however, he was annoyed by the Fact that Erina called his food disgusting and it makes it his goal to make her admit his food is good and wanting Erina to take back what she said about his entry dish knowing full well that she really enjoyed his food. Kaito Dojima Hisako Arato Ikumi Mito Michiko Okumura Takumi Aldini Hiroshi Yamagata Isami Aldini Mie Takaguchi Alice Nakiri Akira Hayama Diana Watson Makoto Kirimoto Subaru Mimasaka Yoji Ikenami Ryō Kurokiba Gunpei Matsuzaki